


Cinnamon and Pine Cones

by suga_spicess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Sugar Daddy Kenma, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kenma Just Really Loves Shoyo, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_spicess/pseuds/suga_spicess
Summary: “Merry Christmas Kenma.” Hinata tilted his head up. Kenma obliged him with a kiss. “Merry Christmas.” he responded.Hinata detangled himself from Kenma, who whined at the loss, and padded barefoot towards the window. “Cold, cold, cold!” He cursed under his breath, glad he at least still had his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He watched the snow fall for a moment before Kenma joined him. Kenma busied himself running his fingers through Hinata’s fluffy hair. “Bath first. Then we’re getting dressed. I’m taking you out for breakfast.” He said against Hinata’s ear. Hinata could only nod as Kenma walked off towards the bathroom.--Kenma tries to shove affection at Hinata in the form of gifts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 100





	Cinnamon and Pine Cones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the last part of my 25 days of Christmas! If you'd like to see the other 24 ships I did, you can find them @suga_spicess on Twitter <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a White Christmas. Outside, the snow fell in flurries, painting the ground in white. Morning light filtered through the large window’s of Kenma’s apartment. Those windows were amazing for many reasons. Hinata could gaze out at the busy city below him. They let in an abundance of natural light. Right now, though, the windows were the bane of Hinata’s existence. During the winter, the cold seeped through the giant windows and crept its way to wherever Hinata was peacefully sleeping. 

Currently, the cold was terrorizing Hinata in his own bed. _Rude_ , he thought, using the cold as an excuse to snuggle closer to Kenma. Kenma always ran warm, leaving the blankets for hinata and choosing to sleep without them. Kenma stirred slightly in his sleep. He rolled over and wrapped himself around Hinata. _He’s so cute_. Hinata thought, burying his face in the other’s neck. Kenma hummed into his hair. “Good mornin’ Shoyo” he muttered, sleep laced in his voice. 

“Merry Christmas Kenma.” Hinata tilted his head up. Kenma obliged him with a kiss. “Merry Christmas.” he responded. 

Hinata detangled himself from Kenma, who whined at the loss, and padded barefoot towards the window. “Cold, cold, cold!” He cursed under his breath, glad he at least still had his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He watched the snow fall for a moment before Kenma joined him. Kenma busied himself running his fingers through Hinata’s fluffy hair. “Bath first. Then we’re getting dressed. I’m taking you out for breakfast.” He said against Hinata’s ear. Hinata could only nod as Kenma walked off towards the bathroom. 

He went to pick out outfits for them. Kenma’s idea of nice clothing was wearing black fitted sweatpants instead of baggy grey ones. Not to mention his hoodies. Needless to say, Kenma let Hinata dress them when they went out. Hinata had no want to rid Kenma of his comfort, so he made sure to pick a nice, but cosy sweater for him instead. He finished at the same time Kenma came out to let him know the bath was ready. Tired of the cold, Hinata was more than happy to skip his way into the bathroom.

Hinata stooped the second he entered the bathroom and looked at Kenma with wide eyes. There were candles lit _everywhere_ , a nice smell of cinnamon and pine cones in the air. Kenma obviously put something in the bathwater, as it was a milky shade of white, with various flower petals floating on the surface. “Kenma,” he didn’t even know where to start. “Is it actually my birthday or something?” 

Kenma walked over and pulled the blanket from his shoulders. “No, Sho. I just want to treat you today okay?” He smiled softly, and then stripped his own clothes. Hinata followed suit and slowly sank into the tub. He sighed in relief at the warmth. “Ah, finally some heat.” he whined. Kenma settled behind him. Hinata was starting to think the other had an obsession with his hair when he started to work shampoo into it. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” Kenma reminded him. Honestly, who was Hinata to argue?

\--

The restaurant Kenma chose for breakfast was fancy. Hinata found himself shaking in either excitement or nervousness as he looked around the expensive decor. Not only did his boyfriend take him to an expensive restaurant, he _rented out an entire section_ so that they could eat unbothered. “Kenma, isn’t this overkill? I don’t mind eating around others.” Hinata had tried to reason. Kenma simply glanced up from his menu and said “I have no idea what you mean, love.”

A pretty waitress made her way over to their table. “Welcome,” she said pleasantly. “Is there anything I can start you with? Drinks? Wine?” she asked. “Mimosas please.” Kenma answered, looking at Hinata for approval. He nodded and the waitress left to get their drinks. “Shoyo,” and damn did Hinata love hearing his name from him. He waited for the other to gather his thoughts. “I have your first gift for you.” he mumbled, playing with his fingers. _First?_ Hinata wondered. He reached across the table to take Kenma’s hands into his own. He beamed at the other, “Oo! What is it?” he exclaimed. 

Kenma placed a small box on the table. “It’s a promise ring,” he said, opening it. Hinata peered at the shiny silver band. Upon a closer look, he saw that there was a ‘K+S’ engraved into it. “Kenma, I love it.” he breathed. “What’s the promise?” he asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the jewelry. “That I’ll propose to you by next Christmas.” he replied, slipping the ring on to Hinata’s finger. 

Hinata felt like the breath was sucked straight from his lungs. It didn’t return during all of breakfast, even when Kenma ordered 7 courses of expensive food one after the other.

\--

Kenma called for a driver on the way home. Hinata recognized the Porsche as soon as he saw it. He side eyed Kenma, knowing fully that he had told the other in passing that he liked the car. Kenma didn’t say anything as they climbed into the backseats. He sighed, obviously he was going to have to be direct to get any information. “Wow! This is the car I was just talking about last week!” It was nice. The interior was satin black and sleek, yet comfortable. Kenma’s head dropped onto Hinata’s shoulder. “Mhm, it’s yours.”

“HAH?! What do you mean mines?!” Hinata was losing his mind.

“It’s your second gift.” Kenma explained, very unhelpfully.

“My second-” Hinata shook his head so furiously he was worried his neck would break. “Kenma! I can’t even drive!” He waved his hands around in an attempt to convey how insane this was.

Kenma, little bastard, just smirked. “Yeah, I arranged driving classes for you too, don’t worry.”

It was only noon, and Hinata wasn’t sure he’d survive this Christmas.

\--

Much of the day passed in a similar manner. Hinata tried to hand over his gifts, _feeling very insecure about the pricing of them_ , only for Kenma to bombard him with more stuff. He had enough volleyball gear to last a lifetime. Kenma even got him a gold-plated volleyball that he had Tenma sign as the Little Giant for him (who put an obnoxious amount of hearts and ‘xo’s). Kenma also got him a whole closet worth’s amount of clothes. Kenma even donated mass amounts of money to Hinata’s favorite charities. Hinata couldn’t even say he was being spoiled. It was more like Kenma was trying to smother him with affection via gift giving. He knew his boyfriend was, well, very rich, but he didn’t think he did anything to warrant this much attention.

When he brought this up to Kenma, the other suddenly seemed self conscious. “Sho, I know that it’s a lot but I really wanted to give you everything. You deserve even more, and I love giving you things and making you feel special. If it’s too much, I understand. I can stop if you want me to.” he softly told the other. 

“I love it all, I really do. I don’t want to seem ungrateful Kenma! I just, I feel bad because I could never do this for you. I wanted to give you something nice as well.” Hinata explained, hugging the other for comfort.

Kenma sighed and tightened his hold on the other. “Oh Shoyo, just having you here with me today is a good enough gift for me. I actually don’t like receiving gifts.” he muttered. “I just want to be with you. I promise this is enough, there’s nothing better I could ever ask for.”

Hinata didn’t know if he wanted to cry or kiss him. He settled for both, a few stray tears leaking from his eyes as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Kenma deepened the kiss, sighing happily into his mouth. Hinata struggled to pull away, but backed away far enough to look into the others eyes. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind Kenma’s ear. “Want to take another bath?” he smiled cheekily. Kenma’s response was to pull him back towards the bathroom for the second time that day.

_The scent of cinnamon and pine cones still drifted through the air._


End file.
